


High Note

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Current Events, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “God, this sucks!” Steve groaned. His head hit the back of the couch and Tony just chuckled at how adorable the whole scene was.“Since when do you miss big crowds and parties? You usually beg me to stay in.”“Since my free will got taken away from me,” he grumbled. “I didn't want a huge party, but getting to see the team on New Year's Eve woulda been nice.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	High Note

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly tooth rotting fluffiness to end the year with <3
> 
> And yes, this is set in current These Times of being stuck not seeing people.

“God, this sucks!” Steve groaned. His head hit the back of the couch and Tony just chuckled at how adorable the whole scene was.

“Since when do you miss big crowds and parties? You usually beg me to stay in.”

“Since my free will got taken away from me,” he grumbled. “I didn't want a huge party, but getting to see the team on New Year's Eve woulda been nice.”

Tony sighed fondly, one hand making its way through Steve's golden hair. “I know, babe. I miss everyone too.”

“I’m happy I’m here with you. Just-" Steve huffed out a breath before letting himself fall into Tony's arms, neither of them caring about the nice suits Tony'd insisted they wear, even if all they did was watch TV all night. “Even before I was Cap, we always did something for New Year's. It wasn't as crazy as it is now, but there was always something.”

Tony kissed his head, and not for the first time recently pondered just how weird this whole year had been. Even with two super soldiers and a Norse God on the team, they’d all had to be careful and tried so hard to set a good example. They dispersed a bit, trying to divide and conquer should a crisis of the super-villain kind arise. Things had thankfully been quiet, but the lack of travel and being good citizens meant they couldn’t be together for celebrations they'd all grown to love, just like everyone else in the world.

They were more than a team after all. They were family.

“JARVIS, can we get a time check?” Tony asked.

“There are 24 minutes and 11 seconds left to 2020, sir.”

“How should we entertain ourselves for another 24 minutes, Captain?”

Steve propped his chin on Tony's chest, both of them looking at each other awkwardly from their positions. “Just wanna be with you.”

“Well, you are in luck darling. Cause you are stuck with me for way more than 24 minutes.” Tony somehow pulled Steve up enough to kiss him, before mumbling against his lips, “dance with me?”

As an answer, Steve pushed himself up and off the couch. He straightened his suit before holding out his hand for Tony who slid his own hand in Steve’s easily. He'd follow this man just about anywhere, he thought as Steve led him to an empty spot where they could dance and see the city out the windows.

Music slowly flooded the room, a melody they both recognized. Steve twirled Tony before pulling him tight against him. He slotted their joined hands between their bodies, settled his head against Tony's and started the slow shuffle back and forth as they danced, fitting together so perfectly.

They followed the music for two whole songs, no other sound in the room except the music. When a third song started, Tony pulled away just enough to look up at Steve.

“What's wrong? I can practically see the wheels turning in your head,” Steve teased him.

“Marry me.” The words tumbled out of Tony's mouth before he could think more about it.  
Steve stopped moving, but didn't let go of Tony. His whole face softened and a small, almost shy smile graced his lips.

“You said you just wanted to be together, and that's how I feel too,” Tony continued quietly.

“That's how I’ve felt for a long while. I wanted to do this when we were all together but I have no clue when that'll be, so figured tonight was a good night. End the year on a high note, type’a thing.

“I could stand here and go on and on about every little and big thing I love about you, but we'd be here until 2022, really. So, I’ll just say that as much as we were stuck here together for the past who knows how many months now, and it wasn't always easy, I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone but you. And I’d do it for ten more years if we have to.”

“Just ten?” Steve laughed, bright blue eyes shining.

“I want you forever. Being cooped up in here though… I think ten years might be my breaking point.” They both laughed before Tony brushed their lips together.

He reached in the inner pocket of his blazer, pulling out a ring box. He took a small step back, untangling himself from Steve. He took a deep breath, which turned out much shakier than he expected, as he opened the box and took one of Steve's hands back in his.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Sweetheart, will you do me the honour of getting to call you my husband, hopefully in the not-so-distant future?”

Steve laughed as he nodded. “Yes, Tony. A thousand times, yes!”

Before they could even move, the television screen behind them sprung to life to the cheers of their family from various parts of the country.

“Finally!”

“Good job making me cry.”

“Congrats guys!”

“Put a ring on it, Stark!”

Steve and Tony just laughed as Tony took the brushed silver band and slid it on Steve's ring finger to the cheers of everyone on the screen.

“Love you,” Steve whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear.

“Love you too,” Tony replied against his lips, kissing his fiancé.

“Isn’t the countdown starting soon?” someone called from the screen.

“There is one minute and 36 seconds left to 2020, gentlemen,” JARVIS called out.

Tony rushed to the kitchen to grab two glasses of champagne and a bottle, which Steve opened quickly once he returned.

“I retract my previous statement,” Steve said as Tony handed him a champagne glass.

“What might that be?”

“This doesn’t suck,” Steve answered as he pulled Tony in for a quick kiss.

Everyone started counting down along with them, from wherever time zone they were, and Steve and Tony joined in. Cheering loudly when the clock struck midnight in New York City, Tony reached up to pull his future husband into a searing kiss.

This was definitely a great start to the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, there might be way more in this line coming your way in 2021... just saying ;) 
> 
> Happy New Year, friends! Hope it is lovely, and wishing you all the good things in 2021!


End file.
